


Invisibly Aroused

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, HP Kinktober 2020, Invisibility Cloak, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: Kinktober Day 11: Invisibility CloakThe boys get frisky under the cloak!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952299
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Invisibly Aroused




End file.
